wherein
Ar.sup.1 is a member selected from the group consisting of aryl and 1,3-benzodioxolyl; R is a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and lower alkyl; R.sub.1 is a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, cyano, carboxyl, lower alkyloxycarbonyl, aryllower alkyloxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, mono- and di(lower alkyl) aminocarbonyl, mono- and di(aryllower alkyl)aminocarbonyl, (aryllower alkyl)lower alkylamino carbonyl, hydroxy, lower alkyloxy, lower alkylcarbonyloxy, formyl, lower alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, aryllower alkylcarbonyl, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl and cyclohexyl; and PA1 A is a bivalent radical, having the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, trifluoromethyl, lower alkyl and lower alkyloxy; or PA1 A is a bivalent radical having the formula ##STR3## wherein Ar.sup.2 is aryl, and PA1 R.sup.4 is a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, aryllower alkyl, cyanolower alkyl, aminolower alkyl, mono- and di(lower alkyl)aminolower alkyl, mono- and di(aryllower alkyl)aminolower alkyl, [(aryllower alkyl)lower alkylamino]lower alkyl, hydroxylower alkyl, mercaptolower alkyl, lower alkyloxylower alkyl, lower alkylthiolower alkyl, aryloxylower alkyl, arylthiolower alkyl, aryllower alkyloxylower alkyl, aryllower alkylthiolower alkyl, and a radical of formula ##STR4## wherein n is 0 or an integer from 1 to 6 inclusive, Q is O, S or NR.sup.6, p is 0 or 1, X is O or S, R.sup.5 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, aryl or aryllower alkyl, m is 0 or 1 and Y is O, S or NR.sup.6, wherein R.sup.6 as used in the definition of Q and Y is hydrogen, lower alkyl, aryl or aryllower alkyl; PA1 provided that when Y is O and m and p are each 1 than R.sup.5 is other than hydrogen and provided that when p is 1 than n is other than 0; PA1 m is zero or an integer from one to two; PA1 R.sup.2 is ##STR10## wherein R.sup.1 is as defined above; n is zero or an integer from one to four; and corresponding optical isomers thereof; or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid additive salt thereof.
wherein aryl is a member selected from the group consisting of phenyl, thienyl, pyridinyl, naphthalenyl and substituted phenyl, said substituted phenyl having from 1 to 3 substituents each independently selected from the group consisting of halo, lower akyl, lower alkyloxy, phenyl lower alkyloxy, trifluoromethyl, nitro, amino and hydroxy are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,353 as having psychotropic and antiemetic activity.
A series of 4-phenylcyclohexenyamines represented by the formulae: ##STR5## wherein R is hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, trifluoromethyl or alkoxy of from one to four carbon atoms; R.sup.1 is hydrogen or alkyl of from one to four carbon atoms; R.sup.2 is hydrogen, alkyl of from one to four carbon atoms, alkanoyl of from one to three carbon atoms, alkylsulfonyl of from one to three carbon atoms, arylsulfonyl of from six to ten carbon atoms, alkylcarbamonyl wherein alkyl is from one to four carbon atoms, alkoxycarbonyl wherein alkyl is from one to four carbon atoms, ring monosubstituted aroylalkyl wherein the substituents have the same meaning as R, above, aryl is from six to ten carbon atoms and alkyl is from one to six carbon atoms or bis(ring monosubstituted)arylalkyl wherein the substituents have the same meaning as R above, aryl is from six to ten carbon atoms and alkyl is from one to six carbon atoms or R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 taken together with ##STR6## is a saturated heterocyclic amino radical selected from unsubstituted and monosubstituted (excluding halogen) pyrrolidino, piperidino and hexamethylenimino, in the compounds of Formula B, R.sup.1 and R.sup.3 are alkyl of from one to four carbon atoms; in the compounds of Formula C, R.sup.4 is alkyl of from one to four carbon atoms, the 3(4)- and 4(5)-carbon atom linkages of the cyclohexane ring are either single bonds or double bonds, with the proviso that one of the two aforesaid linkages is a double bond and the other is a single bond, and is a generic expression denoting cis and stereoconfiguration and mixtures thereof are disclosed in Great Britain Patent No. 1,327,691 as central nervous system depressants and blood pressure lowering agents.
A series of 4-(substituted phenyl) cyclohexylamine represented by the formula ##STR7## wherein is a generic expression denoting cis and trans stereo configuration and mixtures thereof; R is alkyl of from one to four carbon atoms, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, trifluoromethyl or alkoxy of from one to four carbon atoms; R.sup.1 is hydrogen or methyl; R.sup.2 is hydrogen, methyl, alkoxy carbonyl wherein alkyl is from 1 to 2 carbon atoms, alkanoyl of from one to three carbon atoms, alkylsulfonyl of from one to three carbon atoms, arylsulfonyl of from six to ten carbon atoms, alkylcarbamoyl wherein alkyl is from one to four carbon atoms, alkoxycarbonyl wherein alkyl is from one to four carbon atoms, ring monosubstituted aroylalkyl wherein the substituents have the same meaning as R, above, aryl is from six to ten carbon atoms and alkyl is from one to six carbon atoms or bis (ring monosubstituted phenyl)alkyl wherein the substituents have the same meaning R, above, and alkyl is from one to six carbon atoms; or R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 when taken together with ##STR8## is unsubstituted or monosubstituted (excluding halogen) pyrrolidino, piperidino or hexamethylenimino; and an acid addition salt thereof are disclosed in Great Britain Patent No. 1,311,580 as central nervous system agents.
However, the 1-(4-arylcyclohexyl) piperidines disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,353, the 4-phenylcyclohexenylamines disclosed in Great Britain Patent No. 1,327,691 or the 4-(substituted phenyl)cyclohexylamines disclosed in Great Britain Patent No. 1,311,580 do not disclose or suggest the combination of structural variations of the compounds of the present invention described hereinafter.